I Love You
by hyuneesoun01
Summary: Warning : BXB,yaoi,gaje,cerita yang panjang SongficSekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru Judul cerita hyunee ambil dari judul lagunya Cerita kisah persahabatan antara Sasuke,Sakura dan Naruto. Dengan sudut pandang pembaca,sudut pandang Sakura dan sudut pandang Naruto. Yang mempunyai kisah percintaan tak terduga yang timbul diantara keduanya pada sasuke. Bagaima


Hai hyunee bawa cerita oneshoot lagi nih.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa oneshoot sih??

Hyunee ngetik cerita ini karena mendengarkan lagu dari Honeywork "Sekai Wa Koi Ni Ochiteiru"

Jangan lupa vote dan comment buat ngehargai hyunee!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Don't Like Don't Read-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

 **"Seluruh dunia jatuh cinta, dalam panah yang menembus dada"**

 **Kimi wo wakaritainda yo**

 **"Kuhanya ingin memahamimu"**

 **Nee, oshiete**

 **"Hei, beritahulah"**

"Sttt...naruto diam!! Ayo kita kagetkan sasuke"kata sakura saat melihat sasuke sedang menunggu mereka berdua di dekat jembatan menuju sekolah.

Naruto yang sedang berjalan di sebelah sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Tanda bahwa dia akan diam dan ikut mengagetkan sasuke.

"SASUKE!!!" teriak mereka berdua sambil menepuk bahu sasuke. Tetapi sasuke hanya diam,reaksi sasuke tidak seperti dugaan mereka.

"Aku sudah tau kalau kalian dibelakang aku"kata sasuke datar.

"Ayo kita berangkat"tambah sasuke.

Mereka pun berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

Mereka bertiga bersahabat dan mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School dan juga mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Sakura dan sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Tetapi dengan naruto mereka bertemu saat SMA.

Sakura PoV

 **Surechigau kotoba ni chotto dake no koukai namida koborete**

 **"Meski hanya kesalahpahaman yang timbul, air mata pun terjatuh"**

 **Isogashii kanjou kodou ni RINKU suru**

 **"Aku sibuk menghubungkan perasaan ke dalam debaran"**

 **CHUUNINGU tashikametainda**

 **"Dan kupastikan terjalin dengan baik"**

 **Mokuteki bakka ni torawarete**

 **"Selalu terjebak pada tujuanku"**

 **Daiji na mono ga kasunde nigete**

 **"Hal yang berharga pun menjadi teralihkan"**

 **Kyou mo RISUTAATO**

 **"Dan mengulang hari ini lagi"**

Bel istirahat berbunyi aku pun menghampiri sasuke yang akan menuju ke kantin.

"Sasuke tunggu aku!!"teriak aku pada nama yang aku panggil. Sasuke menoleh kepadaku yang berada di belakang nya. Dia menatap aku bingung. "Naruto?"tanya sasuke singkat. Aku langsung mengerti apa yang di tanyakan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin sedang kumpul eskul"kataku karena naruto orang yang mempunyai banyak eskul. Jadi tidak heran kalau dia mempunyai banyak teman selain kita.

Aku dan sasuke berjalan bersama ke kantin. Jantung aku berdebar saat berada di sebelah sasuke.

Aku sudah menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku,sasuke. Saat aku berada di kelas 4 sd,sasuke melindungiku saat aku diejek dan menangis. Dan aku berharap sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama karena hanya aku satu-satu nya perempuan yang dekat dengan sasuke selama ini.

"Oh ya sasuke besok festival hanabi,apakah kau akan datang?"kata aku berharap sambil menundukan kepala karena malu.

"Seperti nya aku akan datang karena aku sudah berjanji dengan naruto akan datang kesana"jawab sasuke

"Apakah kau akan berangkat bersama naruto?"tanyaku sambil berharap mereka berangkat sendiri dan aku mempunyai waktu untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

"Kita berangkat sendiri-sendiri dan bertemu di festival nya."jawab sasuke tenang.

Aku pun menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada sasuke esok hari.

 **Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

 **"Seluruh dunia jatuh cinta, dalam panah yang menembus dada"**

 **Zenbu wakaritainda yo**

 **"Kuhanya ingin mengerti segalanya"**

 **Nee, kikasete**

 **"Hei, katakanlah"**

 **Tatta ichi-miri ga tookute**

 **"Bahkan satu milimeter pun terasa jauh"**

 **Kakenuketa hibi ni**

 **"Dihari-hari mengejar dirimu"**

 **Wasurenai wasurerarenai kagayaku ichi PEEJI**

 **"Tak bisa kulupa, dan takkan kulupakan, satu halaman yang bersinar ini"**

Aku pun menggunakan yukata yang senada dengan rambutku. Aku menatap kaca,jantung aku pun berdetak kencang karena akan mengungkapkan perasaanku malam ini.

#Festival hanabi

Aku pun mencari sasuke,dan aku pun melihat sasuke sedang menunggu di depan sebuah stand.

"Sasuke"panggil aku pada sasuke. Dan sasuke hanya mengangguk. Kami pun masih menunggu naruto dan aku belum siap untuk menyatakan cinta. Setengah jam berlalu dan naruto belum datang juga.

"Sasuke bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dahulu?"tanya aku karena naruto yang belum juga datang. Sasuke pun mengiyakan ajakanku.

Aku yang melihat ada stand permen apel pun menarik tangan sasuke untuk membeli permen apel. Aku pun memesan permen apel satu karena sasuke tidak menyukai nya.

Jam sebentar lagi menunjukan angka 12. Aku pun bersiap untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

"Hmm sasuke.."kata aku,sambil menahan debaran yang menggila "hmm??" Gumam sasuke sambil melihat ke langit.

"Suki desu"kata ku pada sasuke tetapi suara kembang api juga terdengar. Sauke pun menengok kearah ku dan bertanya aku mengatakan apa dan kujawab dengan gelengan dariku. Dan aku pun menjadi diam disamping sasuke sambil menatap kembang api.

Sakura PoV End

Naruto PoV

 **O-niai no futari ni nandaka fukuzatsu na kimochi ga iru yo**

 **"Meski sudah terasa cocok namun masih ada perasaan yang begitu rumit"**

 **Hajimete no kanjou kodou ni RINKU suru**

 **"Perasaanku yang pertama kini terhubung"**

 **Taionkei kowarechatta kana?**

 **"Ataukah termometernya memang rusak?"**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,aku melihat ada teman eskul berada di depan kelas aku pun menghampirinya. Tanpa pamit kepada sasuke atau sakura.

Aku pun berbicara dengan teman eskul berada sedikit jauh dari kelas. Aku melihat sasuke dan sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Aku melihat sasuke tiba-tiba jantung aku berdebar.

"Naruto kenapa mukamu merah. Apakah kau sakit?"tanya Kiba saat melihat aku memerah.

"Ah...mungkin aku sakit"gumamku dan berjalan menuju UKS. Aku pun mengambil termometer dan duduk diranjang UKS. Aku bingung saat suhu tubuh ku normal. Aku pun heran juga kenapa aku juga berdebar saat melihat sasuke.

"Ah...aku bingung!!! Yang penting aku tidak sakit dan bisa datang ke festival hanabi karena aku sudah berjanji dengan sasuke."kata aku sambil menghela nafas lega.

 **Jibun no koto wakaranai mama**

 **"Walau masih belum mengerti diriku sendiri"**

 **Ano ko ni ADOBAISU made shichatte**

 **"Masih saja kunasehati dia (perempuan)"**

 **Mune ga itai ya**

 **"Membuat dadaku sesak"**

Aku pulang bersama dengan sakura karena satu jalan. Sebenarnya tadi pulang bertiga tetapi sasuke berbeda arah saat di jembatan dan harus berpisah.

"Naruto~"panggil sakura kepadaku. Aku pun menoleh kearah sakura yang seperti nya sedang dalam suasana senang.

"Kenapa sakura?"tanya aku,karena melihat suasana sakura. "Ne,naruto aku sedang jatuh cinta dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku saat festival besok. Kata kamu aku harus bagaimana?"kata sakura.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan sakura aku langsung berpikir 'apakah sasuke yang akan di tembak oleh sakura karena sakura sudah kelihatan suka dengan sasuke sejak dulu'

"Hmm mungkin kau harus menyatakan saat kembang api nya dinyalakan,suasana nya akan sangat membantu karena sebelum kembang api. Dan lebih baik kamu memakai kimono yang senada dengan rambutmu karena itu akan membuat kamu lebih manis sakura"saranku pada sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar saran dariku melompat kegirangan karena mungkin aku memberikan saran yang dia suka. Mungkin aku akan menjauh saat kembang api nanti. Aku pun hanya menghela nafas. Dan kenapa jantung ku rasa nya sesak.

'Aku kenapa sih?'pikirku

 **Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

 **"Seluruh dunia jatuh cinta, dalam panah yang menembus dada"**

 **Kizuita kono omoi wa**

 **"Akhirnya kusadari perasaan ini"**

 **Mou, osoi no**

 **"Sudah terlambat"**

 **Ano ko no hou ga kawaii no shitteru yo dakedo**

 **"Kutahu dia (perempuan) lebih manis daripada aku"**

 **'Umaku ikanai de' nante ne nigedashita kuse ni.**

 **"'Semoga kau tak berhasil' tapi bercanda, meski aku masih melarikan diri"**

#Festival hanabi

Aku berlari kearah tempat yang dijanjikan oleh aku dan sasuke untuk tempat menunggu sebelum berkeliling melihat festival hanabi. Aku terlambat karena dirumah aku bertengkar dengan ayah dan ibuku. Aku disuruh untuk pindah sekolah ke Amerika mengikuti ayahku. Tetapi aku menolak dan aku bertengkar dengan orangtuaku dan berlari ke festival.

Tetapi aku tidak melihat sasuke di stand tersebut. Aku pun berlari mencari dan aku melihat sasuke. Aku mendekati tetapi melihat seseorang disebelahnya,aku berbalik arah menjauhinya. Aku melarikan diri tetapi aku tidak tau kenapa?!.

'Kenapa dengan jantungku kenapa rasanya sakit melihat mereka berdua' batinku.

Aku pun berhenti berlari saat menyadari perasaanku ini. "Aku mencintai sasuke...tetapi sudah terlambat"lirihku sambil menangis.

Aku pun menyendiri ditempat yang sunyi walau kembang api betebar di atas langit membuat siapa saja akan tersenyum gembira melihat nya.

Naruto PoV End

 **Baka**

 **"Bodoh"**

 **[kimi no koto zenbu wakaritaitte omocchau]**

 **"Kuberpikir mengapa ingin memahamimu"**

 **[kore ga koi datte hajimete kizuita no]**

 **"Dan pertama kalinya, kusadari inilah cinta"**

 **[zettai furimuite hoshii]**

 **"Kuingin kau lihat diriku"**

 **[osokatta kedo akirametakunai]**

 **"Meski terlambat, aku takkan menyerah"**

 **[datte suki dakara]**

 **"Karena aku menyukaimu"**

 **Hana wa hisshi ni ue wo muite waratta**

 **"Dan bunga itu bertumbuh untuk tersenyum"**

 **Aoi natsu no tsubomi mo koi wo shita**

 **"Kuncup di musim panas yang biru juga jatuh cinta"**

 **Sakanai hana to kayaku no nioi**

 **"Seperti bunga yang belum mekar dengan bau mesiu"**

Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di rooftop. Sedang memakan bekal mereka,sasuke ada rapat osis jadi hanya mereka berdua.

"Sakura~~"panggil naruto dan sakura menjawab dengan gumaman nya karena masih menguyah makanan.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah,dan besok sore aku sudah mulai berangkat ke Amerika untuk membiasakan diri"kata naruto lirih.

Tetapi karena suasana yang sepi sakura dapat mendengar. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun kaget. "APA!!"teriak sakura. Sakura pun memeluk naruto sambil menangis.

"Jangan beritahu sasuke terlebih dahulu,biar aku yang menjelaskan besok sore sebelum aku berangkat."kata naruto. Sakura pun berhenti menangis.

"Hmmm sakura apakah kau sudah menyatakan cintamu?"tanya naruto sambil menahan sesak. Sakura menundukan kepala dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau besok setelah aku berbicara dengan sasuke. Kau nyatakan cintamu padanya."kata naruto walau hati nya perih.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan naruto kaget karena mengetahui orang yang disukai tetapi sakura tetap mengangguk.

"Dan aku suka dengan sasuke dan aku juga akan menyatakan cintaku padanya"tambah naruto lirih.

Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut kaget dan sedih karena dia menceritakan tentang orang yang disukai pada sahabat nya padahal sahabatnya meyukai orang yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah"kata sakura sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya naruto merasa takut sakura akan marah tetapi melihat senyuman sakura menjadi hati naruto tenang.

"Karena aku menyukai sasuke"kata naruto dan sakura bersamaan. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

 **Honto no kimochi kotoba ni shite**

 **"Jika dapat aku ungkapkan perasaan ini"**

 **Daiji na koto hanasetara**

 **"Dan katakan hal yang penting"**

 **Kyou mo RISUTAATO**

 **"Dan mengulang hari ini lagi"**

 **Donkan na kimi dakara kuchi ni dashite iwanakya**

 **"Kau agak tidak peka, jadi akan segera kuucapkan"**

 **Ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo**

 **"Kini aku akan ungkapkan"**

 **Nee, suki desu**

 **"Hei, aku suka kamu"**

Hari yang ditunggu mereka telah datang,sakura dan naruto pun bersiap untuk menemui sasuke. Sasuke pun telah menunggu,sesuai dengan surat yang berada di lokernya bahwa menyuruh sasuke untuk bertemu di rooftop.

Derit pintu terdengar di belakang sasuke,sasuke menoleh dan melihat orang tersebut,tetapi tiba-tiba orang tersebut menciumnya dan membuat sasuke kaget.

"SAKURA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya sasuke kaget karena sakura menciumnya.

"Sasuke aku menyukaimu"kata sakura sambil menatap sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar perasaan sakura hanya diam sambil menatap sakura yang sepertinya masih menunggu jawaban dari sasuke. "Maaf sakura,aku menyukai orang lain"kata sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke hanya memaklumi dan mungkin saja sasuke sudah menerima naruto sebelumnya. Dan sakura baru menyadari bahwa sasuke lebih perhatian pada naruto,selalu saja naruto yang sasuke cari dan bicarakan.

"hmm...selamat sasuke. Kau pasti sangat menyukai naruto ya"tanya sakura sambil memberi selamat. "Bagaimana kau tau aku menyukai naruto?"tanya sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sasuke. Dia pun berpikir betapa beruntungnya naruto perasaannya terbalaskan.

"Jadi selamat ya sasuke"kata sakura lagi tetapi kenapa muka sasuke kelihatan bingung. "Untuk apa kau memberi selamat padaku?"tanya sasuke bingung. Sakura pun bingung mendengar pertanyaan sasuke. "Bukankah naruto kesini sebelum aku dan menyatakan cintanya padamu dan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?"tanya sakura.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan naruto sebelum kau,sakura"kata sasuke bingung . Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut pun kaget dan panik. "SASUKE!! hari ini naruto akan menjelaskan kalau dia akan pindah ke Amerika dan dia berangkat sore ini"teriak sakura sambil panik.

Sasuke yang mendengar ha itu pun langsung berlari di ikuti sakura dibelakang nya. "Kapan pesawat naruto berangkat sakura?"tanya Sasuke sambil berlari. "Hmm...kurang 30 menit lagi sasuke"jawab sakura sambil melihat jam tangannya.

'Naruto...'pikir sasuke.

 **Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune wo sasu**

 **"Seluruh dunia jatuh cinta, dalam panah yang menembus dada"**

 **Zenbu wakaritainda yo**

 **"Kuhanya ingin mengerti segalanya"**

 **Nee, kikasete**

 **"Hei, katakanlah"**

 **Taguri yosete mou zero-senchi**

 **"Jarak kita akan menjadi nol senti"**

 **Kakenuketa hibi ni**

 **"Jika kubawa kau dihari saat kumengejarmu"**

 **Wasurenai wasurerarenai kagayaku ichi PEEJI**

 **"Tak bisa kulupa, dan takkan kulupakan, satu halaman yang bersinar ini"**

Sasuke dan sakura sudah sampai di bandara tempat naruto akan berangkat ke Amerika. Mereka berlari mencari keberadaan naruto. Mereka pun melihat keberangkatan ke Amerika di gerbang A2. Mereka berlari menuju kesana.

Mereka sampai digerbang A2 tetapi tidak menemukan naruto dimana pun. Sasuke mengacak rambut nya frustasi dan mengambil nafas karena lelah berlari. Sakura pun sama di mengambil nafas dan merasa sedih karena naruto tidak ada. Dan kemungkinan sudah masuk ke pesawat karena waktu keberangkatan tinggal 5 menit lagi.

Sasuke pun merasa marah dan sedih karena naruto pergi tanpa pamit padanya dan dia belum menyatakan cintanya pada naruto.

Suara langkah berlari terdengar di telinga mereka. Mereka melihat ke arah belakang. Dan naruto di kejauhan sedang berlari melihay kesekeliling. Dan mata naruto dan sasuke pun bertemu. Sakura yang melihat naruto kembali menahan isakan nya. Naruto berlari kearah sasuke.

Sasuke pun memeluk naruto dengan erat. "Sasuke,maaf karena tidak berpamitan..."kata naruto lirih dalam pelukan sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu sasuke"tambah naruto sambil menangis. Dia tidak menaiki pesawat karena sesuatu seperti tertinggal dan itu mengganjal dalam hatinya. Karena itu dia berlari untuk mengungkapkan semua pada sasuke.

'Tetapi seperti nya semua percuma karena sakura sudah menyatakan cinta nya pada sasuke'pikir naruto sambil melihat sakura yang berada dibelakang sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu naruto"jawab sasuke,berkebalikan dengan pikiran nya. Naruto pun kaget dengan jawaban sasuke tetapi itu membuat naruto berhenti menangis didalam pelukan sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum walau dalam hati mengalami patah hati. Tetapi dia telah mementingkan cinta daripada persahabatan membuat sakura buta tidak menyadari perasaan mereka.

Sasuke mengecup kepala naruto yang berada dipelukannya dan mengelus punggung naruto.

"Apa kau tidak jadi pindah ke Amerika?"tanya sasuke sambil melepas pelukan naruto. Tetapi naruto hanya diam sedang merangkai kata-kata dalam kepala nya.

"A-ku jadi pin-dah ke Amerika,karena surat kepindahan sekolahnya sudah diterima"jawab naruto gugup.

"Hah?!!"Kata sasuke dan sakura

#End

Gk usah minta tambah ya

Hyunee cuma kebetulan punya ide buat cerita ini.

Ini aja kebut semalem,biar jalan cerita nya gak hilang

Hah...

Maaf kalau cerita yang hyunee tulis ini gaje dan banyak typonya

Maafkan hyunee...

Jadi jangan lupa review buat ngehargai hyunee ya...

Terima kasih


End file.
